The Sound of Your Laughter
by Hanrayyy
Summary: When Kakashi can't get a mystery girl from a dream out of his head what will he do, and when will Sakura finally admit that her old Sensei might mean more to her than he used to?


Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

chapter 1

 _Fog was heavy around him, clouding his senses making it hard to see his hand in front of his face. he moved forward wondering through the fog not knowing where he was going. his ninja senses were tingling informing him that someone else was here. his body started moving without his concent. Laughter rang in his ears. Laughter? He felt his senses numbing further. A genjutsu? he placed his hands together "release"...nothing happened. The sound of laughter grew closer and closer. It was familiar and somehow made his chest tight with emotion that he hadn't felt in years. The fog began to lift and there before him was the outline of a woman. He couldn't pick out any specific details at this distance, just her shape. It most definatly was a her, men just didn't have those kind of curves. His eyes roamed from the curve of her waist to the length of her legs, enemy or not her build was perfect "I'd know" he stated to himself. That many years of reading Jiraiya's icha icha novels had only made him even more aware of the perfect feminine curves. "yo" he called. She turned slightly and ran off taking her warm laughter with her, he started runnning after her into the fog. He was right on her heals but the fog was so thick he couldn't see her. Reaching out his hand, his fingers closed around what felt like a shoulder. Taking a deep breath he took a step closer to see who she was just..._

"KAKASHI!"

Sakura tried to lean back as kakashi shot up, but he still had a firm grip on her shoulder. It wasn't painful but forceful enough to keep her in place. Kakahshi, turned his head around him blinking a few times trying to get a baring on where he was. He looked down into annoyed jade eyes, in this light he could see a ring of dark emerald surrounding her pupils shooting out into the jade like a bursting star "Sakura?" Kakashi asked breathily.

"Think you could let go of me Sensai?" Sakura asked her patience wearing thin quickly. Kakashi just stared at his hand grasping her shoulder, "What?" he blinked confused. Releasing her shoulder, he watched as she rotated it to aliviate the tension he had created there.

"As a ninja you really should be more aware of yourself while you are sleeping." Sakura snaped.

"Sorry I grabbed your shoulder" Kashashi said, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head, and giving a signature eye crinkle.

"What where you dreaming about anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A beautiful woman." Kakashi explained, a grin creasing his mask.

"Pervert" Sakura shot a glare his direction, a loud snore erupted and her glare landed on a blonde wild haired loudmouth. Stomping over to his mat sakura gave naruto a chakra filled slap to the back of the head.

"Ow, Sakura what was that for!" Naruto whined.

"We're on a mission you idiot you can't be snoring loudly enough for an enemy to find our camp and ambush us!" Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura we already finnished the mission and we are only half a day away from the leaf village, no one will attack us this close to the village." Naruto defended.

"It's not impossible." Naruto looked up just to see the flash of a katana before Sai lept off a tree branch behind Naruto and had the katana to his neck.

"You must always be prepared, idiot." Sai stated shoving Naruto forward and gave Sakura a fake smile. "Hag, yelling does not help either." Sai turned to Sakura just in time to recive a chakra filled punch to the cheek, sending him backwards into the trunk of a tree.

Tree's wizzed past, Naruto and Sai were arguing in the back ground no doubt Sai insulted Naruto intentional or not, and Naruto was flying off the handle. "Typical" Sakura sighed to herself, what wasn't typical was her reaction to Kakashi's hand on her shoulder this moring.

Electricity coursed through her at the thought of it, the warm strength of his hand on her shoulder. His grip firm enough to keep her exactly where he wanted her, and yet gentle enough as not to hurt her. Sakura's heart clenched in her chest as she remembered how her breath had hitched when he woke with a start and just stared at her in a dazed stupor. She knew she could have removed his hand had she really wanted, but watching him looking around confused and eyes hazy from sleep seemed to freeze her in place. She hoped that she had been able to mask her emotions and seem annoyed that he had been clutching her shoulder.

Masking her emotions had never been her strong suit, yet as a ninja she was supposed to be devoid of emotion otherwise missions might be compromised. Sakura shook her head at the direction her thoughts were going in, _'i may not be a master of my own emotions...but i am much stronger than the girl who depended on everyone else and cried over everything, Tsunade helped me make sure of that.'_

She tried to focus on watching Naruto and Sai argue, but she caught her eyes drifting to Kakashi agilely jumping from tree to tree. She gasped silently watching the muscles in his back and legs flex with the effort of his movements, _'He really is built well, even more so than Sauske...'_ Sakura's eyes widened. Where had that thought come from, something strange was happening and she needed to change the direction her thoughts were going in and fast. Pushing these new thoughts aside Sakura focoused back in on the arguement going on around her, if anyone could provide a distraction it would be Naruto.

Kakashi felt Sakura's eyes burning into his back, he knew he had acted strange when he woke up this morning. Usually he was the first to be awake, but his dream had kept him drawn in to his slumber longer than usual. He tried to recall every detail of the dream hoping that he could pick up on something that he had missed while in it.

Kakashi sighed in frustration who was the woman in his dream, her laughter had been the only thing he could remember clearly...other than her curves, but that didnt help him much. He needed to focus on the laughter it was so familliar yet he couldn't place it, he remembered the feeling the laughter had given him.

It spread warmth and joy through out his whole body, it brought back feelings he hadn't felt since Obito, and Rin had died. The type of feelings that were better kept locked away, keeping him from feeling the same type of devestation they had caused when he realized everyone he loved was gone.

 _'I am alone.'_ that thought left a bitter taste in Kakashi's mouth.

Some joinin had chosen love but that in his opinion was a costly mistake, _'Just look at kurini and Asuma...'_ kakashi thought. Just when they had been about to start a family Asuma died leaving behind his lover and his unborn child. _'Were those moments of being together, worth the pain and loss she endured in the end?'_ Kakashi's foot landed unsteadily on a branch causing him to slip just the slightest amount bringing him out of his head.

A pair of jade and emerald star burst eyes appeared in his mind, she had been working hard to appear annoyed by his touch. He had known her too well, for too long to be fooled by her attempts to cover her own emotions. Sakura could have removed his hand from her person with little effort, thanks to her chakra based mosnter strength, _'why didn't she?'_ Kakashi bit his lip. That dream had stirred up emotions and thoughts he'd rather not intertain, he had no feelings for Sakura and she had none for him it was just that dream toying with is emotions.

Sakura was his student and seventeen at that, there was no way. ' _I must be more exausted then i thought.'_ Kakashi rationalized. His feet made no sound as he landed on the road in front of the main gates to the village. "You guys go ahead and get some rest i will go report to Lady Hokage and call you when we recive a new mission." Kakashi stated as he turned his head to his students then he disapeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
